Las Cinco Etapas del Duelo
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Las consecuencias de los actos de Patrick Jane, afectan a la gente que le rodea en especial a Lisbon


**- Las cinco etapas del duelo-**

En un momento la casa donde se encontraban empezó a llenarse de sanitarios, forenses y agentes de policía Dejaron que camparan a sus anchas mientras veían como se desarrollaba todo a su alrededor. Al cabo de un rato, en vista de los acontecimientos, la ex-agente Hightower comenzó atender a todo el personal que llegaba lo mejor que pudo.

Lisbon seguía sentada en el suelo cuando sonó su móvil.

¡Jane!- dijo Lisbon.

Ya ha acabado todo- dijo la voz.- Lo siento.-

¡¿De que hablas?- exclamó Lisbon, pero su interlocutor había colgado.

Que había querido decirle con que "había acabado todo", no entendía muy bien que se refería con eso. Hasta que una idea que hacia tiempo que había descartado se le pasó por la cabeza. Entonces el mundo se le vino encima.

Era imposible que fuese tan estúpido para hacer eso. Era cierto que alguna vez habían hablado del tema, pero no creía que hubiese capaz de hacerlo. No, ahora que parecía estar mejor.

Mientras, pensaba en como se lo iba a decir al resto del equipo. empezó a darse cuenta del apre

En ese momento Cho y Rigsby entraron por la puerta, no esperaban encontrarse semejante panorama. Rigsby fue al cuidado de Grace que se encontraba sentada en un rincón en estado de shock, mientras que Cho se dirigió hacia su jefa que intentaba incorporarse.

Jefa, deje que le ayude- dijo Cho

¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?- le espetó la agente tratando de deshacerse de la ayuda que le ofrecía su agente.- ¡Teníais que estar con Jane!

Nos enteramos que el topo era O'Loughling y vinimos a serviros de refuerzos. Aunque por lo visto no ha hecho falta.-trataba de explicar Cho.

¡Sois unos idiotas! ¡Le habéis dejado solo!- grito Teresa mientras se acercaba a una de las sillas.-¡No teníais que haberle dejado solo!

Cho miraba a Rigsby que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación, ambos intentaban encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento de su jefa.

Jefa él dijo que...- dijo Rigsby intentando calmar los ánimos

¡Me importa una mierda lo que os dijera!- le gritó Lisbon. - ¡Teníais que haber estado allí! Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer.

¿Que quiere decir jefa?- preguntó Rigsby.

Aunque por la cara que pusieron ambos, parecían saber cual era la respuesta que les iba a dar.

Dice que ha matado a John el Rojo- dijo Lisbon mientras se sentaba en la silla.

¿Que?- dijeron los dos agentes a la vez

No lo se, me ha llamado diciendo que todo había terminado.- explicaba Lisbon- Así que he supuesto que era eso.-

La casa empezó a vaciarse de policías y sanitarios que retiraron el cuerpo de O'Loughling, solo quedaba las marcas que habían dejado los forenses. Van Pelt que seguía en estado de shock fue llevada fuera por Rigsby que la dejó en manos de unos sanitarios. Ahora mismo estar allí dentro no era lo mejor para ella.

Los tres agentes permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

Seguro que vuelve a salirse de esta- dijo Rigsby como para sí.

No digas tonterias. No te das cuenta de que ha matado a una persona- le replicó Cho- No es como si hubiera insultado a un juez o a un ricachón. ¡Pueden condenarle a muerte!-

Es verdad, tienes razon.- dijo Rigsby- Solo es que...

Lisbon que estaba escuchando, sabía que ambos tenian parte de razon. Habia matado a un hombre, quizas inocente, y debía pagar por ello aunque eso supusiera que podrian condenarle de por vida o peor a muerte. Pero por otro lado sabía, que tambien era capaz de salirse con la suya de cualquier situacion. Fuese la que fuese.

Las horas pasaban muy despacio, en la casa solo quedaban los tres agentes. Ya era muy tarde cuando Lisbon pidio que la llevaran a casa. Subieron los tres al coche del agente Cho. Fue el viaje mas largo que hicieron, ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante el trayecto.

Pararon delante de la casa de Lisbon.

¿Quiere que nos quedemos, jefa?- dijo Cho mientras esta bajaba del coche

No, gracias. -dijo ella intentando ser cortes.- Estare bien-

De acuerdo- le contestó Cho- Pero si nos necesita...-

Lo tendre en cuenta- le respondió ella esbozando una debil sonrisa.

Espero a que se fueran para dirigirse a su casa. Abrió la puerta, dejó las llaves, se miró en el espejo durante unos segundos. Estaba tan cansada que se dejó caer sin mas en el sofa. En ese momento comenzó a llorar, lse sentía dolida por lo que le habia hecho Jane. En el fondo sentía aprecio por él, no lo consideraba solo un compañero mas de la unidad, y era que alguien como ella nunca lo admitiria.

Pasaron un par de meses y en la unidad las cosas intentaban volver a la normalidad. Aunque solo era solo de cara a la galeria. La agente Van Pelt seguia de baja y la agente Lisbon como responsable de la unidad fue apartada de la misma. Los unicos que fueron readmitidos eran Cho y Rigsby, aunque se les miraba con lupa todo lo que hacian.

¡Eh! Te has enterado- dijo Rigsby a su compañero- Mañana empieza el juicio de Jane.-

A ver, dejame ver- dijo Cho mientras cogia el periodico que le daba su compañero.

¿Tu crees que nos llamaran?- le preguntó Rigsby

Es posible, trabajamos con él. Le conociamos.- le contestó Cho dejando el periodico sobre la mesa.

Se dirigieron a sus mesas. La sala donde se encontraban parecia mas vacia que de costumbre sin la presencia de Van Pelt, pero sobre todo sin la de Jane. Los jefazos en el mismo instante que ocurrieron los hechos borraron todo rastro de él que pudiera haber en las oficinas, incluso el sofa donde solía dormitar, como si fuera algo apestoso.

Hola, chicos- dijo una voz de mujer detras de Rigsby

¡Jefa!- exclamó el aludido con un tono alegre- ¡Ha vuelto!

Cho, que estaba concentrado con los informes se dio la vuelta.

No del todo- aclaró Lisbon

¿Que quiere decir?-preguntó Rigsby

Por favor, no me trates tan formal, ahora no soy tu jefa. He venido por lo del juicio- le aclaró - Supongo que como vayan las evaluaciones con asuntos internos y el juicio veran que hacen. ¿Van Pelt aun no ha vuelto?-

No, aun no. La echamos de menos- dijo Rigsby- Y a Jane tambien, bueno... quiero decir a todos.-

Cho miró de reojo a su compañero y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Tranquilo, lo entiendo- le dijo Lisbon.- A mi tambien me pasa. Aunque dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. En fin, os dejo que sigais trabajando. Nos vemos.-

Nos vemos- respondieron ambos.

Mientras se dirigia hacia el ascensor, trataba de convencerse en lo que les habia dicho a sus chicos. ¿Sería verdad que el tiempo lo curaba todo?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Mentalista no me pertenecen, son creación de Bruno Heller; pero la historia es original mia.<strong>

**Nota: aunque "toco" a todos los personajes, al final me ha quedado un poco Lisbon-centric. El fic fue realizado para el 11º Challenger del foro The Mentalist: Foros en español**


End file.
